Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure herein relates generally to patient monitoring with non-invasive physiological sensors. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to devices and methods for aiding a patient in positioning the physiological sensor for more accurate results.
Description of the Related Art
The standard of care in caregiver environments includes patient monitoring through spectroscopic analysis using, for example, a pulse oximeter. Devices capable of spectroscopic analysis generally include a light source(s) transmitting optical radiation into or reflecting off a measurement site, such as, body tissue carrying pulsing blood. After attenuation by tissue and fluids of the measurement site, a photodetection device(s) detects the attenuated light and outputs a detector signal(s) responsive to the detected attenuated light. A signal processing device(s) process the detector(s) signal(s) and outputs a measurement indicative of a blood constituent of interest, such as glucose, oxygen, met hemoglobin, total hemoglobin, other physiological parameters, or other data or combinations of data useful in determining a state or trend of wellness of a patient.
In noninvasive devices and methods, a sensor is often adapted to position a finger proximate the light source and light detector. For example, noninvasive sensors often include a clothespin-shaped housing that includes a contoured bed conforming generally to the shape of a finger. The contoured bed can help position and stabilize the finger for measurement.